


Ho-Ho-Ho Solo

by WinglessOne



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is an actor, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Holidays, Married Couple, Married Sex, No Angst, Oral Sex, Rey is a teacher, Santa Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Shenanigans, Short & Sweet, Visiting Santa Claus, sex in the classroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessOne/pseuds/WinglessOne
Summary: Rey Solo is a kindergarten teacher who is having the worst day ever.  Lucky for her, Santa Claus has come to save the day.  What happens after the children have all left is just the icing on the sugar cookie.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 135
Collections: World Between Worlds Holiday Cookie Exchange 2020





	Ho-Ho-Ho Solo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [automatic_badgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/automatic_badgirl/gifts).



> To my giftee - this has been such a fun prompt to write on, I hope you like what I've written for you! Happy Holidays!

Like giant snowflakes, the soap suds danced and fell soundlessly into the kitchen sink, blanketing the stainless steel in white. It was part of his morning routine to clean up the kitchen from the previous night’s dinner, and Ben had just finished washing a dish and was dropping it into the sink to rinse when he heard a phone ringing. 

Only...it wasn’t his phone. It was Rey’s, which was peculiar because she always had it on her. Racing around their apartment in search of the source of the jingling tune, Ben finally found it on the bathroom counter. Rey must have forgotten to slip it into her purse on the way to work. Sliding the screen to unlock it, he answered as politely as he could muster.

“Is Rey Solo available?” a kind-sounding voice requested.

“She’s away at the moment, but I’m her husband. How can I help you?” he asked, making his way back to the kitchen.

“Well, Mr. Solo, it seems that we’ve got a problem.” The kindly voice sounded momentarily mournful. “Your wife had hired a Santa Claus to come into her kindergarten class today, and unfortunately he’s got the flu.”

Ben propped the phone on his shoulder and resumed washing dishes. “I see, that is a problem. Is there anyone else who can come in his place?”

“Unfortunately, no. It’s the week before Christmas, and all our Santas are booked.” 

“And what time was your Santa expected at my wife’s class?” he questioned, swirling a dish in the soapy water.

“Eleven sharp,” the woman responded.

“Very well, then, I have the day off, so I’ll simply take his place,” Ben offered, slinging a dish towel over his opposite shoulder. “You don’t happen to have any spare costumes on hand, do you?”

The woman sighed in relief. “Yes, sir, we’ve got costumes of all sizes. We do ask that you bring your own boots, though, if you have them.”

“Not a problem. What’s your address?” he asked, turning toward the fridge and pulling a pen down from the memo pad that had been stuck there.

**********

Rey was feeling anxious. Her morning had been a mess: she had been running late, accidentally wore two different colored shoes to school, and wore her undershirt inside-out. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice as they were more focused on her “ugly” Christmas sweater, which suited her just fine. 

She had stashed a pair of sneakers in her desk at one point and had switched into those, which was far more comfortable anyway. While those were easy problems to fix, the worst problem had to have been leaving her phone at home. That thing was always on her, and while she usually never needed it, she had a gut feeling that she would today.

At eleven, she was expecting a special visitor. She had hired a Santa to come to visit her kindergarten class, bringing small presents and candy. She opted for the deluxe package with all the bells and whistles, expecting the best. It was from a reputable company of retired actors, many of whom her husband knew from his time at the theater. In no time, she knew a portly, old man would come waltzing through her door and bring joy to her kids.

Five minutes till eleven, there came a knocking at the door. She quickly put on an act for the children, getting all animated and excited, wondering just who that might be. What she saw was not at all what she expected. This Santa was tall, well over six feet, and he was surprisingly...young. Warm brown eyes gazed down at her, and he wore a broad, familiar smile across his bushy-bearded face.

“Ho-ho-ho!” he called out, earning a collective squeal from the five and six-year-olds in her class.

She grinned at their response and gestured for them to get up as “Santa” walked into the room and was promptly ambushed by fifteen children.

The next hour was spent with jolly “old” Saint Nicholas sitting with the children and listening to all their wishes, before distributing small bundles of candy and little gifts. The day was thankfully over after the Christmas party ended, making for an early start to their break. Rey hugged her last student goodbye as she watched the small girl rush off to her waiting parents. 

Returning to her classroom, she saw Santa was still there, waiting patiently. He was walking around, inspecting the classroom as if he had never been there before.

“So, Santa, will you do a girl a favor and let me sit on your lap for nostalgia’s sake?” Rey asked innocently as she approached him from the side.

“My dear, it would be a great _pleasure_ for me,” he said with a hearty chuckle, resting his hands on his great belly.

He walked toward the center of the room, sitting on a surprisingly comfortable wing-back chair that Rey had brought in herself to make reading lessons more comfortable. Santa patted his lap, looking up expectantly at Rey. 

“Believe me, Santa, the pleasure is all _mine_.” she said with a wink.

She settled down on his knee, squirming her ass and finding his thick thighs incredibly comfortable to rest upon. She “accidentally” deliberately brushed her hand over his inner thigh as she made herself comfortable, earning a soft moan from the man.

“Now what would you like for Christmas, young lady?” he asked in a deep voice that sent a shiver down her spine.

“Well now,” Rey said, circling her hips in his lap again and feeling the heat rise between them. “I want a hippopotamus, my two front teeth, and…” she hesitated, looking deep into his soulful, brown eyes. “You,” she breathed, leaning in close.

Santa licked his lips absentmindedly before responding, “I think I might be able to arrange at least one of those, sweetheart.”

“Just one?” she asked with a pout, sliding her hands up his chest.

“Well you already have your two front teeth...and what do you want with a hippopotamus?” Santa asked with a quirked brow.

“It’s a song, silly,” she confessed in a hushed whisper. 

With a low chuckle, the bearded man nuzzled against Rey. “Is that so?” he asked.

“Oh, Ben,” Rey moaned, shifting to drape her arms over his shoulders as she closed the distance and kissed him.

“Rey,” he sighed, caressing her back thoughtfully as he held her. He suddenly had a mischievous look in his eyes. “If I had known you would like me being chunky like this, I wouldn’t work nearly as hard at the gym.”

Rey drew back, shoving at his chest. “Hush you. I happen to like your muscles...probably too much for my own good. Although in all honesty, I’d take you however I could get you.”

“I feel the same way,” Ben confessed, reaching under his top, retrieving the fake belly and resting it on the floor next to the chair.

“What do you say we get this break started off right and close the blinds?” Rey questioned, and it was her turn to look mischievous as she bit her lip.

Ben quirked a brow, taking the hat off his head and running his hand through his thick, black locks. “Are we closing shop already?”

“Oh no, not yet. I rather like being in your lap on this chair,” she told him, wiggling her hips again before sliding off. She glanced over her shoulder as she walked away from him, taking in his expression as he appreciatively stared at her ass.

“Mmm, you are welcome on my lap _anytime_ , sweetheart.” he all but groaned, standing and following close behind her.

She took her time closing the blinds, deliberately swaying her hips as she walked, knowing it would get a rise out of him. When at last they reached the final window, Ben pulled Rey back against him, dipping his head and kissing along her neck. 

“We should probably lock the door,” she moaned.

Ben slipped a gloved hand under her sweater, reaching up and groping one of her breasts. “You’re probably right,” he whispered against her ear, nipping at her lobe.

Rey wasted little time, twisting away from his grasp and rushing toward the door. Satisfied when she heard the click, she turned to face him again, sauntering slowly toward him.

“I’ve seen you in so many looks over the years while you’ve been in theater. Plaid, tweed, leather, brocade.” She paused, giggling softly. “I’ll never forget that purple kimono. But this...this red velvet is something else.” 

She finally faced him, reaching out and groping his pecs through the red velvet costume coat he wore. Ben’s eyes darkened, and he reached up to tear the white beard from his face.

“The best look of all on you, though, is nothing at all,” Rey whispered, slowly unbuttoning his jacket and smoothing her hands beneath it to feel the hardened muscles on his naked chest. 

Moaning softly at the contact, she slid the jacket over his shoulders and to the floor. He stood before her now, bare-chested in red velvet pants, tall, black leather boots, and suspenders. She found the overall look to be surprisingly sexy, especially with the perfect tent he had pitched for her.

“And to think, this was hiding under that extra stuff all along,” she murmured, reaching for his pants and unfastening them.

Ben rested his hands on hers. “Boots first, sweetheart.”

“Right, of course,” she responded, dropping to her knees before him.

She didn’t reach for his boots, though. Instead, she reached for his pants, sliding them gently over his prominent bulge. Licking her lips, she freed his throbbing cock from the confines of his boxer shorts, making him hiss at the contact of cold air upon his heated flesh. Her lips were soon wrapped around his aching member, and both moaned at the contact as Rey pumped her hand over the remaining length. She suckled and slurped, bobbing her head as she took him in, feeling the warmth and wetness pool between her thighs. Ben’s soft moans and stilted breathing encouraged her on as she continued with her blowjob.

“Gonna cum,” he choked out in warning.

Rey hummed before pulling away. “Not yet, you aren’t.” Ben whimpered as he gazed down at her. “You can’t cum till you’re in me.”

Reaching for his boots, Rey undid the straps, pulling down the zipper and easing them off his feet one by one. No longer being held up by the tall boots, his velvet pants dropped to the floor. He stood before her, nearly nude save for his boxer briefs clinging to his toned ass. 

Rey stood then, disrobing and leaving her own clothes in a pile, sighing in relief when she was finally naked. 

Gesturing for him to follow, she sauntered toward the chair, pointing to it with a naughty smile. Ben stepped out of his boxers, tossing them behind him as he walked, his weeping cock on prominent display, bobbing slightly with each step he took. Settling down on the chair, he leaned back, patting his thick thighs just as he had earlier.

“And what do you want, young lady?” he asked in a hoarse whisper.

Rey smoothed her hands over his toned chest, down his stomach and abs, halting when she reached his cock. Gripping it firmly, she grinned. “This. All of this, buried deep in me.”

“With pleasure,” Ben grunted, swallowing thickly as she mounted him. 

She rubbed his velvety head over her slick slit, her head falling back as she moaned. Easing her body down his length, both sighed in contentment as the two became one, joined in the most intimate way imaginable. Rey rode him slowly, each movement earning another sigh or moan. Ben’s eyes were closed, and his expression was one of pure bliss as he clung loosely to her hips. She wasn’t one for a slow, torturous grind, though. She needed more after the morning she’d had. Bracing herself against his chest, she made her ass bounce as she rode him properly, the lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin and the smell of sex filling the air.

Soon Rey’s name was a litany on Ben’s lips, and she dipped to smother his words with her kiss. Their kisses were punctuated with stilted breaths as Rey slammed her body against Ben’s over and over again. In no time, both were shaking, and Rey could feel Ben’s cock twitch deep within as he came with a grunt. His orgasm triggered her own, and she cried out in pleasure, tossing her head and arching her back. Ben’s hips thrust up into her as he chased her orgasm, her quivering pussy milking the final drops of cum from his heavy cock.

Breathless, yet elated, Rey collapsed against Ben’s chest, nuzzling her nose against his jaw. Ben stroked Rey’s sweaty hair with one hand, keeping a firm grasp on her ass with the other. The pair sat like that for a long while, neither willing to move after their moment of bliss.

“Would Santa like some cookies and milk now?” Rey asked innocently, once she caught her breath.

Ben chuckled softly, the subtle rise and fall of his chest making Rey smile. “After all that sweetness, I don’t know if I can handle any more!”

“Too bad, I’ve got a lot more waiting for you at home. Your favorite kind, in fact.” Rey teased, stroking her fingers over Ben’s chest.

“Do you, now?” Ben asked, kissing Rey’s forehead. 

Rey hummed in response, “But my cookie platter could always use more filling,” she added with a wink.

Without missing a beat, Ben played along. “Lucky for you, I’ve got the best cream filling to do the trick.”

“I know you do…we should head home while the oven preheats.” Rey shifted to get up but got caught in Ben’s strong arms. He held her firmly while ravishing her mouth before finally letting her go.

“Better set a timer, sweetheart,” he said with a smirk.

The two dressed quickly, eager to start their Christmas holiday with a bang.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my sweet beta tmwillson3. Couldn't have done this without you. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
